Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News November 12th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dawn of the Commercials *Between The Lines: The Beatles *Freeman's Mind: Episode 50 *JesuOtaku: Cinders: A Cinderella Story Revisited *Video Games Awesome: Pre Pee Four Box Show & Trailer *Projector: One Chance November 11th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales to Astonish #27 *Bum Reviews: Thor - The Dark World *Bootleg Zones: Thomas Transformer *Comic Book Issues: Thor - The Dark World Vlog *MMO Grinder: Rusty Hearts November 10th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm *The Blockbuster Buster (show): 102 Dalmatians *Infomercialism: Rotato *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Guide & A New Spiritual Age November 9th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Trauma Llama *Welshy: Team Panshy - Shit TGWTG Producers and Fans Say 3 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ender's Game Vlog *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Henchman November 8th, 2013 *Specials: Ender's Game Review & Cons *Video Games Awesome: Call of Doggie: Ghosts is AWESOME! *Rap Critic: Marshall Mathers LP 1 & 2 Review Vlog *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Donny November 7th, 2013 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Duke *Weekly Manga Recap: Unced Out of a Death *The Cinema Snob: Pussy Talk 2 *BT Podcast: Lateral DNA Exchange *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 16-18 November 6th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Lake Placid 4 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Legend *Video Games Awesome: Grand Theft Turbo Online *Projector: Thor: The Dark World *The Cinema Snob: Little Red Riding Hood and the Monsters *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dungeon November 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Super Mario Comics Don't Suck *Atop the Fourth Wall: Showcase #4 *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 DCnU Mistakes *Renegade Cut: Wizard of Oz Myths *Shinkara: Catherine *Thumb Wars: Controversy: Digital Only & Microtransaction November 4th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Ender's Game *Guru Reviews: Girl Fight *Projector: Le Week-End *MMO Grinder: Pangya *E-Heroes: Monster Party November 3rd, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Baffling Buffy Moments *Infomercialism: Dr. Dreadful's Zombie Lab *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew Finale *Video Games Awesome: Welcome to Helltower Scream Fortress 2013 November 2nd, 2013 *CR: Marcia Wallace and Edna Krabappel *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Thor: The Dark World *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" *PeanutButterGamer (show): The G-Files - Wind Waker Hacking *Video Games Awesome: The Binding of Isaac is AWESOME! *Bennett The Sage: Twilight of the Cockroaches Commentary *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Freak City November 1st, 2013 *Projector: Ender's Game *WTFIWWY: Live - This is Hookerween 2013 *DVD-R Hell: Pagan Invasion - Halloween: Trick or Treat? Part 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 Parts 15 & 16 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - When Wedding Bells Thaw *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 10-12 & 13-15 *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content